The Bee and The White Knight
by Moonless Sky Rinna
Summary: 100 'chained' oneshots of Byakuya and Soi Fon. Their first meeting almost killed each other, but how will things go from there? Even if a 100 years past,where will they end up?
1. Life

**Yay! This is my first Bleach fanfic. My first initial thought was to do a 100 shot, however as soon as I got all my words and I started planning, I realized that I could also turn it into a Chaptered fanfic. So it's pretty much one shots that are connected with a few gaps in between since I'm still going to write one shots.**

**Author: Moonless Sky Rinna**  
**Words: 1,278**  
**Rating: T for swearing and some an awkward situation.**  
**Warnings: This was when they were younger, near 110 point. They also have their Zanpakuto and Shikai, but they didn't fully master it.**

* * *

Chapter 1: Life  
(Hate at first sight Arc)

_Pretty_, was her first thought when she entered into the property of the Kuchiki's. As soon as Soi Fon and her mentor Yoruichi walked past the gate, the first few things that were in her sight were pink cherry blossoms all over the open space, the petals floating and dancing with the wind. She also noticed that the Kuchiki manner was huge, Yoruichi had walked through the halls like she knew it by the back of her mind, and Soi Fon just followed her wondering how the hell people didn't get lost on a daily basis.

When the two ninjas arrived at the backyard, Soi Fon had seen the prettiest landscape there, there were even more Sakura trees, with petals swirling all around, there was a small pond with Koi fish and in the middle of this was one ... boy? With pretty hair and swinging a wooden sword.

"Oi! Byakuya-bo!" Yoruichi yelled loudly, waving an arm in the air to try and catch the young nobles' attention. Soi Fon watched in amusement as Byakuya's left eye twitched at the nickname and the young noble turned his head and gritted his teeth.

"Shihouin Yoruichi...why the hell are you here?" He said gritting out the words. Soi Fon then saw his eyes for the first time and realized she was seeing her own stormy grey eyes in his eyes. Unfortunately, Byakuya seemed to have caught her stare and looked behind Yoruichi and saw Soi Fon.

"Oi...Who are you? I've never seen you from the Noble meetings, so I guess you're of lower nobility" Byakuya said, brushing her off and Soi Fon narrowed her eyes. Sure, he looked good, but that stuck up attitude did NOT match well with hers.

"What the hell did you say?" Soi Fon growled out and Yoruichi looked in concern at Soi Fon, knowing the petite Chinese woman did not usually lose her cool around people like Byakuya. "That is no way to treat a woman in the first place you idiot, so fix your attitude, and even if you're both nobles at least respect Yoruichi-sama, she's your superior." She added.

"..." Byakuya's left eye twitched. "Are you...a fan-girl?" He asked, hesitantly.

Unfortunately, for the young noble Soi Fon reached her limit of insults directed to herself and to her Yoruichi-sama and glared at Byakuya. "Wrong you stupid idiot! I'm her bodyguard!" She growled out and Shunpo'ed behind Byakuya, who was quite shocked to have someone faster than him at Shunpo'ing other than Yoruichi.

Soi Fon used his surprise and grabbed his wooden sword before tossing far away from him and at that moment Byakuya snapped out of his surprise and retaliated. Byakuya grabbed Soi Fon's hair; she yelped and grabbed Byakuya's hair. Soi Fon threw a punch and Byakuya kicked her.

Needless to say, when Ginrei Kuchiki walked into the backyard to greet Yoruichi, it was a very amusing sight. The two had ended up in a position where Soi Fon's back was to the ground, the small Chinese woman's hand pulling Byakuya's hair and her fist in his stomach. Byakuya, on the other hand, was on top of Soi Fon with his legs on each side of her hip, his hand grabbing Soi Fon's hair and his other hand trying to get the fist away from him.

"Ahem" Ginrei tried to get the two to snap out from their fight. It was quite amusing; he knew that his grandson was quite the arrogant hotshot that needed to be put in his place, however never did he imagine it would end up like this. However, the maids and servants were gathering around and the Kuchiki name cannot be ruined so he had to break them up now.

"Oi! Little Bee, Byakuya-bo! Save your make out session in a room, not in public!" Yoruichi yelled and Ginrei could almost ram his head into a wall. He was trying to avoid suspicion that his son had found a girl or a woman just to save the 'cold, unmoving, emotionless' Kuchiki reputation and that Cat woman goes screaming out false things!

"WHAT?" The two yelled, quite indignantly before the two silenced and snapped their heads to each other before they jumped apart from each other via Shunpo and stared at each other. "THAT'S GROSS!" They shouted in unison.

"I would never like anyone as arrogant as that, Yoruichi-sama!" Soi Fon defended, although she did sport a small blush over her cheeks.

"Please, as if anyone would like a woman that's as violent as you" Byakuya retorted, having retrieved his wooden sword, he waved and pointed it at Soi Fon, who took it quite offensively.

"I dare you to say that again, you jackass!" She yelled, grabbing her Zanpakuto at last. "_Jinteki Shakusetsu, _Suzumebachi!" (Sting all enemies to death, Hornet) She hollered, yelling out her Shikai command and letting the wakizashi turns into a needle like Gauntlet on her arm. The chain in between the stinger and the arm guard part made a chiming sound, the only sign that Soi Fon initiated a Shunpo.

"Chire! Senbonzakura!" (Scatter 1'000 cherry blossoms) Byakuya called out with haste, knowing that losing 1 second meant losing his head. His sword quickly scattered into 1'000 blades and surrounded him, protecting him from any attempts Soi Fon would make to Shunpo into his protective Sakura globe he had around him.

"Don't let your guard down until you've won, Kuchiki." A hissing voice behind him had him twirling around and landing him on his butt. He looked up to see Soi Fon wearing a smirk that was most likely taught from Yoruichi. She was looking down at him and quickly extended her Gauntlet-clad arm.

"Let me explain Suzumebachi's kill in 2 strikes. The first time I sting you I'll leave you with a Homonka mark, then on the second strike, if I hit you where the Homonka is...you'll die." She said with her smirk still etched in her face. "I can't exactly kill you, because I'll probably be executed for trying to kill one of the great four nobles of Soul Society, but I'm satisfied that I saw you're girly face in horror" Soi Fon said as the Sakura globe around them dispersed.

"...Did you two make up?" Yoruichi asked, still with a Cheshire cat grin plastered all over her face.

"NO! I HATE HIM/HER!"

* * *

**Yeah, it was pretty short. I hope I got their characters down from when they were younger; it was a pleasure to write out Byakuya's dialog since he was so arrogant when he was younger (Although, he is still somewhat arrogant now in the present). I also hope that I somewhat had Soi Fon's 'worship' obsession of Yoruichi here as well, I didn't make it so that Soi Fon would kiss the ground Yoruichi walks on, but I tried to make it evident that she idolizes her.**

**Love it? Hate it? Give me some feedback and CONSTRUCTIVE criticism; flames will be washed away by Harribel.**

**~ Moonless Sky Rinna.**


	2. Birthday

**Author: Moonless Sky Rinna**

**Words: 2,491**

**Rating: T because it won't fit K.**

**Warnings: A few OC's for since there are other nobles. I also know that Soi Fon and Byakuya's parents are dead, but I wanted them alive for this story, so I threw them into Division 0, the Royal Guards.**

**Summary: The two meet each other again, and they are much more mature than before.**

Chapter 2: Birthday

(Hate at First Sight Arc)

Byakuya was NOT a happy person right now. To be honest, he could count the times he's actually been happy, but this was one of the days that he felt that he needed to die in a hole to prove a point. He woke up to find some ... trap ... showering all over him, it wasn't weapons or explosives but they were just ... strips of paper that flew into his face that scared him to the core.

Next, he sat down for breakfast alone. His grandfather was busy and his parents were in Division 0 so they would never return home, ever again and he had already accepted this fact. However, ever since he woke up with his heart pounding, he enjoyed the silence since it would let him calm down from the surprise attack.

When he finished breakfast, he headed to one of the training rooms to get a wooden sword and start his practice and would later practice using Senbonzakura, however the second he slid open the door and he was greeted by another trap. The training room was ... a mess! There were weird circular objects that floated to the top of the ceiling and the perimeter of the room was decorated with ... colorful string? Worst of all, in the dead center of the room was a very big long table that almost cut the room in half and on said table, there was food. Lots of it, there were cookies, crackers, juice, wine and ... a very big cake.

"W-What is this?" Byakuya cried out when he was over the shock of seeing the re-decorated room, his head snapped up to see the ceiling once more._ And are those ... bombs?_He thought as he snapped his head to the next thing, the string that was all around the room._ And these ... a delayed Binding Spell to bind me and throw me into noble parties?_He thought with horror._ And they disguised it with color as well!_He observed.

"Happy Birthday, Byakuya!" He heard and suddenly from the windows, somewhere above the ceiling, and behind him, people all popped into the room yelling out the greeting. Poor Byakuya was so surprised he jumped up a good meter before landing on his butt; there was silence before the young noble flushed in embarrassment. Before he would stand up, there was a snicker and a bright flash of white which sent the young noble to his feet and searching for the one who most likely planned all these traps.

"Lookin' good there Kuchiki." Soi Fon said with an innocent smile on her face as she had one hand on her hip and the other hand holding onto a ..._WAS THAT A CAMERA?_He thought with horror. He had heard of those devices before, just a while ago the 2nd squad had come back with those devices stating that once they press a button they were able to capture a moment that displayed on the screen and that irritating woman had just -

Wait. His birthday? It was today? He voiced his questions. "It's my birthday?" And the room turned into silence, only to be broken by one laughing Shihouin.

"HAHAHA! Of course, Byakuya-bo, the only one here who forgot the important day today" She laughed. "I thought you would've known since you saw the streamers, balloons and cake or if you noticed that almost everyone here is at least of nobility then you would've known." She said with a cat-like grin.

"S-Shut up...and thank you for this ... gathering." Byakuya shouted at first to the irritating were cat, and then remembered his manners to the other nobles that were present.

The crowd cheered that the party was finally starting and went to attack the food. At least the grown-ups went over to attack the food, but most of the younger noble females that were around Byakuya's age sudden grouped around him, giving their 'Happy Birthday' wishes and asking him questions. Byakuya was pretty upset at how the females were probably 'attacking' him just for the Kuchiki name because he knew that most of the noble adults from the lower nobility were usually seeking a way to be even more nobler, rich, etc.

However, when he was somewhat free from the group that followed him for the last hour, the first person he saw was Soi Fon walking out of the room. Normally, he would've just left it alone saying that the violent girl needed to vent her anger, but something in him told him that he should follow his instincts and follow the girl.

"_Sorry, Byakuya-sama, that's just me"_Senbonzakura informed him.

"_Opps, sorry Senbonzakura."_Byakuya replied before stepping away from the circle around him and Shunpo'ing away, after Soi Fon. Unfortunately for Ginrei, this meant that most of the female population would demand that he bring Byakuya back to the party so they could attempt to have the young noble fall into their greedy hands. However, the old Kuchiki let a small smile across his face as he could almost see his son's maturity growing and was quite proud that Byakuya had found such a great friend to keep him in line.

"Why are you following me?" Soi Fon asked, one she had re-appeared in another place in the Kuchiki manner where it was once more surrounded by loads of Sakura trees and another small Koi fish pond. The petite Chinese girl was taking a breather from a large crowded area, but why would that arrogant boy follow her out?

"Why did you leave?" Byakuya countered, he still didn't understand why he was out here, following the violent woman, and asking why she had left his ... party. She could've left and he wouldn't need to know why, so why now?

"I need to take a breather, there are too many people and I can't stand it when the people are acting all nice just for the sake of gaining the favor of a higher noble." Soi Fon said as she Shunpo'ed onto the roof, and Byakuya followed. "Why do you still follow me?" She asked, once they both sat down and stared ahead to see Sokyoku Hill.

"...I don't know why myself." Byakuya admitted quietly. "I guess it's because all the noble families are commanding their daughters to go after me so I could attempt to court them." He said, after a pause. "But I hate it." He continued. "As if I could give them the satisfaction of actually going after their daughters." His continued._Ah...so refreshing..._He added in the thought as wind breezed by them.

"Must be a very troublesome life." She commented and Byakuya nodded._ The Sakura's are dancing again..._She observed.

The two shared silence for a while, Soi Fon eventually loosening up and laid her back down on the roof, Byakuya looked over at her, but said nothing and eventually he too, laid down on the roof beside her and the two looked up at the clouds in silence. And at times, when the wind blew strong enough the clouds were suddenly covered by a fever of cherry blossom petals that passed by.

Eventually the silence was so strong...

They both fell asleep.

Their sleep was interrupted when they both heard the faint whisper of a Shunpo. Their eyes snapped open and they each unsheathed their weapons. Soi Fon holding Suzumebachi's sealed form in a reverse grip ready to slash anything and Byakuya had actually taken it a step further, literally, and had Senbonzakura unsheathed and Shunpo'ed so that his sword was pointed in front of the person.

However their 'enemy' only found that amusing and started laughing. "B-Byakuya-bo, little bee, what were you two doing up here?" She asked, suggestively and the two blanked before turning pink. "Aw, Soi Fon you know everyone is upset that you stole Byakuya-bo away from the party, but I guess it did you two good...seeing how Byakuya-bo is so eager to protect you." She added winking at them before the two were now officially red.

"S-Shut up you was cat! I already told you, no one would like such a violent woman!" Byakuya protested, waving Senbonzakura in the air while his face was beet red.

"Violent? Shut up you arrogant ass!" Soi Fon countered.

"Oi, Oi stop fighting! Soi Fon, it's your turn to do Hollow-cleaning this week, so you should start now and Byakuya-bo ... as much as it must pain you to leave dear Soi Fon, you must return to the party" Yoruichi said before she Shunpo'ed away.

Byakuya and Soi Fon stood there for a few seconds before Byakuya started to walk off. The black haired noble didn't take 4 steps before he was face to face with Soi Fon.

"W-What?"

_Chu...~_

Byakuya blinked, not once, not twice. He blinked three times, before lifting his hand slowly to gently brush his cheek, where Soi Fon had just ... kissed.

"H-Happy Birthday, Byakuya" In a flash, she disappeared, but not before throwing a small box at Byakuya, who didn't catch it, and ended up hitting his face. That hit most certainly did help him to break out of the ... spell Soi Fon had trapped him under.

He took the small box before Shunpo'ing back to the party. It was then that he realized on more important thing. She had called him 'Byakuya'. Not jackass, ass, arrogant or Kuchiki. She called Byakuya.

He lifted his hand to brush his cheek again before smirking.

This was his best birthday in his 321 years of his very long life.

**That's chapter 2. Hope you loved it. I still enjoyed writing from Byakuya's point of view and writing how Soi Fon is all angry and violent even at a young age X3. I hope you all enjoyed Yoruichi's interference and teasing, because I did.**

**Love it? Burn it? You tell me.**

**~Moonless Sky Rinna**


	3. Courage

**Author: Moonless Sky Rinna**

**Words: 2,721**

**Rating: T for romance that K can't handle.**

**Warnings: A bit OOC for Byakuya and Soi Fon.**

**Summary: After his birthday, it's hers, what in seven hells can happen now?**

Chapter 3: Courage

(Hate at first sight Arc)

This was it. Today was the day. It was February 11. It was her birthday. It was Soi Fon's birthday. And he had a plan.

It was only about a month and ten days since his birthday and when Soi Fon had kissed him on the cheek, and clearly, that was affecting his thinking for the past month. Every morning, he would wake up and brush his hands on his cheeks, longing for the same touch that he had only experienced for a few seconds. Would then go to practice his Zanpakuto; however, even as he swung his blade into the air or into wooden dummies, his mind would be occupied, thinking about the Chinese girl. In fact, during one practice, he had almost been sliced and diced by his Zanpakuto's 1,000 tiny blades, when he was recalling a memory when they had first met. His Zanpakuto had warned him to be careful since then. He agreed, but couldn't help but to let his mind wander off. He often found himself sitting on the roof where they sat on his birthday, just sitting there, re-calling memories and thinking long and hard.

He came to one conclusion. He liked her. A lot. Too much. He_...loved_her. Going back to the first time they met, he re-called some thoughts that he had.

_He noticed a smaller person standing behind the werecat and he also saw that she was staring at him. 'Weird' he thought, before addressing her. Just moment before he opened his mouth, he realized one thing. _

_'Her eyes. It's just my stormy grey eyes.' He observed._

"_Who are you?" The first part of his question was out._

_Clearly, his mind wasn't working, because soon his mouth was just shooting out whatever he had originally thought. When he finally collected himself again it was weird. He was on top of her. '...She's so small...' He realized that her fist, her arm, and pretty much her whole body (don't get any ideas) was skinny, small, it was a wonder that she was that violent._

'_...I want to hug her' His eyes__widened__at the thought, Soi Fon probably didn't catch that since she was busy trying to shove her fist into his gut. '...Cute' He__widened__his eyes again, not really believing himself to have thought such a thing. 'Well...her angry face looks cute...Almost like ... a bear.' He thought, and then suddenly his grandfather entered the scene._

_**BAM!**_

"Ow..." Byakuya groaned as he landed on his butt, his hand automatically reaching up to where the pain hurt the most: his forehead. Opening his eyes, he glared at the top of head then he looked ahead to see a wooden pole planted right in front of him and blinked before glaring at the offending wood, trying to burn it with his eyes. _'How dare a piece of wood humiliate me.'_He thought before standing up and dusting himself, looking around he tried to make sure that no one saw that embarrassing act.

"_Byakuya-sama...you're spacing out again. But, really, I can't believe you walked into a pole."_Senbonzakura commented, and Byakuya felt a blush of embarrassment dusting his cheeks.

"_It's not my fault; now leave me alone for a few hours, Senbonzakura. I have to visit a little bee"._He thought, and that brought a smile to his face, in fact he _almost_ skipped out of the Kuchiki gates like a happy camper.

Soi Fon was ready to hide. In a hole. Though, preferably in the closet of the 8th division. It was her birthday. Her flippin' birthday. And Yoruichi knew it. Knowing Yoruichi, the cat-woman would do anything to surprise her and catch her off guard, so she needed to be on her guard and make sure that nothing embarrassing would happen.

So, eventually she was forced to actually move to go hide in the 8th division. Of course, Kyouraku-taichou said yes and let Soi Fon use their division as her hideout for now, not to mention she got to meet the little Kido genius, Nanao Ise. However, eventually when she was alone, she Shunpo'ed onto the roof of the division office and looked up at the clouds.

Her mind had been stuck on that moment when she had Shunpo'ed in front of Byakuya and...

"_Should have grabbed his head and pull him down for a deep, hot kiss and then proceed to kiss him so hard that you'll both be senseless the morning after?"_A snickering, childish voice resonated in her head, and Soi Fon was stuck between blushing deep at the thought or to scowl and growl at the stupid fairy spirit she had as a soul slayer inside her.

"_Suzumebachi...what the hell? I don't even like him!"_Soi Fon argued, and at the moment she could _feel_ her Zanpakuto snicker and smirk at the back of her head. _"I'm serious! He's arrogant, he's an ass, and he just...he's just so frustrating! Every time Yoruichi-sama and I go to visit him at the 6th division or his stupid mansion, he's there, smirking and waiting, and every time I glare at him he says I'm violent!"_

"_Well, you can't deny that he's sexy."_Suzumebachi chirped and Soi Fon almost fell off from the roof.

"_W-What?"_

"_What, it IS true you know. His hair is a bit long, but it's silky, straight, and I know you dream of touching his hair. Oh, and don't forget those eyes! How did you describe them...Yes! Seeing your own stormy grey when you look at them, and his smile, well smirk if you will. But yes, you know you love that smirk of his because it's flippin' gorgeous and sexy."_Suzumebachi argued.

"_I'll never know why I had you as a Zanpakuto."_Soi Fon spat out before she ignored Suzumebachi altogether.

When she returned back to reality, she was still laid down on the roof, staring up at the sky. She sighed, before closing her eyes. _Why was it all so complicated? Why couldn't she just forget what happened last month? Was it important, was that why she couldn't forget it? But how would it be important, it was ... just a mistake._She didn't know any answers to these questions.

Soon enough, she fell asleep.

"Oi...Soi Fon, are you awake?" A voice asked, causing Soi Fon to stir. The Chinese girl liked where she was sleeping and no man, woman, god, or the head-captain himself was going to get her up; she was tired from running away from the stupid cat all morning. "Soi Fon...wake up" The voice persisted and Soi Fon growled. _Leave me alone, bitches!_She thought. Turning over, only to find that gravity seemed to have pulled her more than it should have.

She opened her eyes, they were half open until she snapped the other half open. _Shit!_She braced herself for pain, but it never came. Cracking an eye open, all she saw was white. _Please don't tell me I've died a pathetic death where I fell off the roof and my head landed on a pointy knife._She prayed before cracking her other eye open.

"Are you awake now?" The voice asked, and Soi Fon took a few seconds to take in what was going on. There were two arms around her midsection and around her back. She felt weight on top of her head she knew that her arms were right under her chest...

Her eyes widen and her head snapped up, only to come face to face with one Kuchiki Byakuya who was staring down at her. "Are ok, Soi Fon?" Soi Fon blinked, this couldn't be real. Byakuya of all people couldn't be here, at 8th division, holding her to his chest, staring down at her and...

"_Most likely going to kiss you so that you won't be able to think straight for 4 weeks and you won't be able to walk properly for another 5."_Suzumebachi added her 2 cents.

"_Stupid, perverted, dumb Zanpakuto, stupid!"_Soi Fon commanded mentally.

"Soi Fon...?" Byakuya questioned again, shaking Soi Fon a bit. "Are you ok? Hey, answer me!" Byakuya called, his voice holding concern. However, Soi Fon was just blankly staring at him and unable to form any words.

"Why...Why are you here?" She asked, finally able to move her mouth. She couldn't believe it. She still wouldn't believe it was real. _Maybe__I__DID fall off the roof, or maybe__I__did die by landing on a pointy knife..._she thought for a minute.

"Haa? Did you forget? Today's your birthday, and since you ... you were there at my birthday I decided I'll do the same for you" Byakuya said, his cheeks flushing a bit. He was going to say 'since you kissed me on my birthday' but he decided that she was speechless and if he said that the rest of the conversation was going to awkward.

"...thank you then I guess." Soi Fon said, sitting down on the roof once more, with Byakuya sitting down beside her. "I mean, you probably came out here skipping your duties, so ..." Soi Fon trailed off, knowing the other boy would get the point, but she was surprised when she heard a growl from the boy and turned to him. "What?"

"I-It's nothing..." Byakuya shuttered. "...You...You know...Just ... Happy Birthday!" He sputtered out and stiffly stretched one arm out at Soi Fon, his normally pale face extremely red and his hands were clutching a small silver box that had a black ribbon on it. Soi Fon nodded to show her appreciation before she took the box.

"I like the box." Soi Fon said, fidgeting with the ribbon before she used extreme grace and elegance that Byakuya swore the normally violent woman shouldn't possess to untie the ribbon in one tug. Soi Fon then opened the lid of the box and peered inside it; she dipped her hand into the box and pulled out a necklace. The string was black and it wasn't that thick, and the string was made of fine quality that would make sure that Soi Fon wouldn't scratch her neck. In the middle of the string, the jewelry was a thick ring of steel with small amethyst stones all around the ring.

"Byakuya..." Soi Fon put a hand over her mouth; she did not know what to say. She loved it, she wanted to tell him that, but no words she could ever think of would be able to explain how she felt right now.

"..." Byakuya seemed satisfied that she was speechless. It was a good sign that she liked it; he had chosen amethyst knowing that was her birthstone for February. He wasn't sure if she would wear it when she was on missions since she was a ninja assassin and the jewelry could get lost, scratched, or obliterated in a cero from a Hollow.

"You know..." Byakuya said, getting Soi Fon's attention from the present for a moment, "there's a second part of your present." He said, and his neutral expression turned into a smile and somewhat of a smirk. He turned to face her, he scooted over so that he was at a close distance to her, Soi Fon seemed a bit uncomfortable, and so Byakuya stopped his advance for a moment to let the assassin collect herself.

He let a genuine smile wash over his half smile half smirk before he dipped his head to her ear and his arms wrapped around her. _"I love you ..."_He whispered, and he didn't move an inch, he just sat there with Soi Fon, holding onto her, with his head resting on her shoulder and Soi Fon didn't seem to mind. The two felt complete and safe in each other's arms. However ( Unfortunately ) Byakuya broke the contact and looked deep into Soi Fon's stormy silver eyes that reflected his own stormy grey eyes.

Byakuya gently took the necklace from Soi Fon's hand and took a look at it before he cut the string in half, Soi Fon blinked, but he continued without hesitation. He kept one end of the string at the side of her neck while he wrapped the other end around her neck twice before he tied the two ends together.

(((http: / aniphiles. files. wordpress. com/ 2011/07/vlcsnap-000027. jpg?w=604&h=339)))[[[Just the necklace]]]

"_Mine..."_He whispered once more as he sat to his full height and looked at Soi Fon once more. "I love you." He repeated, "Do you love me?" He asked.

"_Yes..."_Soi Fon finally answered. _"From the first moment I've meet you...I'm sure I loved you ... but I was too stubborn to admit it,"_The Chinese girl admitted to him as she laid her head on his shoulder. _"In fact, just today, Yoruichi-sama kept bugging me about you coming over to confession you're undying love for me…I__believe she jinxed it."_Soi Fon said.

"Well, curiosity killed the cat, so when she comes snooping around let's hope karma kills her." Byakuya said laughing; ignoring the disapproving glare Soi Fon threw at him. "Yes, I don't mean it, but still." Byakuya said and Soi Fon just closed her eyes and crawled into his lap to sit there.

"Now, shut up and let me take my nap, you already disturbed me once." Soi Fon muttered as she made herself comfortable, Byakuya smiled down at her and loosened up so Soi Fon wouldn't be uncomfortable. It was a perfect scene and almost nothing in the world could've shattered that moment.

"OOOOOHHHH SOI FON, I KNOW YOU'RE HIDING HERE, WHERE THE HE...ellll are ... you?" A familiar voice had both of them cracking their eyes open to check their surroundings, Byakuya first remembered that Soi Fon was in his lap and he sensed movement and Soi Fon moving, he instinctively wrapped his arms around her tightly, refusing to let her go and closed his eyes once more. He heard a yelp from Soi Fon and ignored it for now but when he noticed Soi Fon was squirming he was finally worried he cracked his eyes open, only to be greeted by the one person who did NOT want to see in his life.

"...Did I interrupt something?" Yoruichi asked, scratching the back of her head sheepishly at the younger two who were still in each other's arms, half asleep and attempting to kill her with their eyes. "Yeah...I'll be going now...Oh, and nice job scoring Soi Fon, Byakuya-bo! I'll tell you this, her real name is Shaolin! Now be good little children and don't do anything Shunsui would do" Yoruichi said before Shunpo'ing away, most likely to inform all of Soul Society of what she had Shunpo'ed into.

Soi Fon and Byakuya just groaned and sighed before returning to their nap on the roof.

"Is your name really Shaolin?" Byakuya asked in a muffled mutter.

"Yeah, but don't call me that in public, it's embarrassing. Now go back to sleep, I want to forget what she just said and ignore my Zanpakuto." Soi Fon said before she fell back into her sleep, soon, Byakuya followed.

"_It's amazing how my master is so courageous..."_Senbonzakura said, turning to the fairy that floated beside him.

"_That's right, and it's about time! Shaolin was all in denial that she was head over heels for that handsome, sexy, gorgeous guy and he was probably shitting himself thinking what Shaolin would do if he confessed half-assed or if she rejected."_Suzumebachi replied and Senbonzakura nodded, unfazed by the fairy's bad-mouth.

"_Oh well, let's let them have their peace for now. We shall discuss of this at another date,"_

"_Aww...why not now?"_

"_**WILL YOU TWO SHUT UP?"**_

**Yay. The end of chapter 3. I hope you all liked it. I'm just wondering if it's rushed, i mean they're about 322 years old or something...young by Soul Society standards, but it is possible, I mean they only confessed it's not like they had their first kiss.**

**So, tell what you think.**

**~ Moonless Sky Rinna**


	4. First Love

**Author: Moonless Sky Rinna**

**Words: 4,681**

**Rating: T because Soi Fon and Byakuya can't stop swearing, and because Yoruichi is here.**

**Warning: Zanpakuto's will be involved, 2 VERY MINOR OC's will be in this.**

**Summary: 200 years after their confession, they're about to celebrate their first Valentines together.**

**NOTE: PLEASE FORGIVE ME IF THERE ARE GRAMMAR MISTAKES OR SPELLING MISTAKES.**

Chapter 4: Love

(Hate at First Sight Arc)

_Stupid. _Was the only thing that repeated in her mind right now. In 200 years, Soi Fon changed a bit, she had learned to not be so angry all the time and her training with Yoruichi advanced a whole lot. However just a few months ago, a few Soul Reapers that went to the world of living came back with information on a day they celebrated called 'Valentine's Day', apparently, this is a day where females give chocolates to boys that they feel emotionally attached to, or loved, and the boys who receive the chocolate would respond by giving the girls chocolate on 'White Day' sometime in March, if the girls get their chocolate from their love than the two basically confessed through chocolate. This confused Soi Fon, _Why do people need to confess using chocolate? Are they such cowards that they cannot confess face to face? _She thought as she found herself walking down a path outside 2nd division.

"_Well, in your situation" _Suzumebachi supplied, _"Byakuya already confessed to you, and you already replied and you two are still pretty distant with each other, you love each other but you two barely spend any time together!" _The fairy Zanpakuto complained.

"_Suzumebachi, he's a noble and he's destined to take over the 6th division, he has a lot of duties, and besides I'm Lieutenant of the 2nd division, I have a lot of duties myself." _Soi Fon replied mentally.

"_All the more to give him chocolates! " _Suzumebachi said urgently. _"You two rarely see each other; you need to show Byakuya that you love him. Do something romantic for once Shaolin and just give him chocolates so he knows you love him!" _The fairy argued.

"_..." _Soi Fon thought for a moment, her steps also pausing. _"...You know...I think I should, but ...I can't make sweets, and Byakuya doesn't like sweets." _She said, quite proud that she knew one thing that most people didn't about the young Kuchiki. (Though 532 isn't that young). She remembered when she first gave Byakuya a lollipop, he was already frowning at the candy but popped it in his mouth nonetheless, and suddenly he spat it out and started coughing, he then demanded water from a maid that was right around the corner and Soi Fon was just laughing through the whole thing. Later on, Byakuya told her that he disliked sweets because they just tasted like sugar with food coloring, and that it would make him fat since then Soi Fon never bothered him about eating sweets.

"_Although that memory is quite hilarious, i must remind you Shaolin, that Byakuya is one of the heirs of the 4 great nobles of Soul Society, meaning other noble female's will try to snag Byakuya! If he thinks you don't love him, he'll get over you and move on, is that what you want?" _Suzumebachi demanded.

"_...Well, no-" _Soi Fon started.

"_Then move your ass and make something for him before they firkin' steal your gorgeous sexy boyfriend!" _The fairy then gave Soi Fon a mental push on her back, which startled Soi Fon quite a bit, but got her back to reality.

This was going to be a pain in the butt...

"Kuchiki-samaaa..."

"_Oh shit...they found me, again!" _Byakuya thought with horror as he poked his head from the closet he was hiding in. _There! _Right around the corner, there were shadows, and there was no way in hell Byakuya was going to let them corner him and let them surround him. He needed an escape plan, and fast. He knew the entire Kuchiki manner was already invaded by those girls who were out for him and every possible exit or escape was already blocked, but he would still have to try.

"_They can't see me, they can't see me...They still can't see mee..." _He prayed in his head as he took the first step out of the closet and looked around, _coast clear..._ He thought and took his third and fourth steps. _Yes! I'm fr-_

"KYAAA! KUCHIKI-SAMAAAA!"

"_SHHHIIITTT!" _

And little Byakuya was off, running for his life.

_Flashback_

Byakuya yawned and he stretched his arms high into the air, he stretched his neck from side to side before he tossed his blankets aside and stood on the floor. However, his feet didn't reach the tiled floor as it hit some circular shaped things instead, in surprise in he looked down before his face darkened his horror. It was ... small boxes. His whole room was **surrounded **with those little boxes, they were all pink, white, and red, with the occasional dark blue boxed, worst of all, they were **all **in heart shapes and he took one sniff at the air and immediately realized that they were chocolates. In terror, he Shunpo'ed out of his room and found the nearest maid and demanded she tell him what the hell was with all the chocolates in his room.

After having the concept of 'Valentine's Day' explained to the young noble, he ordered for the security to be increased, seeing how 80 females made it into his room to drop those chocolates all while he was asleep. This was done in vain when the numbers increased to 180 before 12:00 in the afternoon, afterwards, the female nobles appeared at the estate themselves and were _hunting_ Byakuya down.

_Flashback over _

His first encounter with the females left the young noble ready to kill off the lower nobles - save his beloved Soi Fon of course - so they could never reach him every again. He had only glared at their direction, and the next second, they were _screeching_ and charging at him, they had him surrounded and they all shoved their small boxes at him, he was too surprised to receive them - not that he ever would willingly - then one ripped his shirt, another pecked him on the cheek, and he got pissed off right there.

"_Chire, Senbonzakura!" _He had screamed, scaring the females who backed off for now, he let the sakura petals dance around him as he ran away from the terrified females and went to hide somewhere. _I know i can't face them head on, I will die attempting...shit, they have my shirt. _He thought and Shunpo'ed into his room. He slid to a stop though, when he saw what the hell was in his room. There were ... 5 females in there, rummaging through his stuff. Like his closet, his desk, his shelf...

"AHHHHHHH! GET OUT, GET OUT, GET OUT, GETTT OUTTTTT!" He yelled at the top of his lungs, his pink reiatsu flying around the pink petals following in sync as well, Byakuya tossed every girl out. "AND STAY OUT!" He yelled, and he locked himself in his own room.

Unfortunately for the young noble, they then decided to go through his window. Therefore, he retaliated by pulling a Kido barrier around his room. _I would LOVE to see those stupid girls break through Kido. _He thought to himself, letting his Senbonzakura dance around him just in case one of the girls did do something stupid and get inside his room.

Time seemed to fly by, and soon 3 hours passed since he set up a Kido barrier in his room, he finally sighed in content before he headed towards his bed. He was feeling very sleepy, though he did remind himself that he pretty kept his Shikai activated since morning. He felt his eyes getting heavier and heavier by the second, he managed to reach his bed and his Shikai wore off soon enough, and he hit his bed with a thud and fell into a deep slumber.

"_...Uh...Soi Fon?" _Suzumebachi's worried voice echoed in her mind, though she ignored it, after all the fairy was usually an annoyance to her mental mind and most likely at fault for herself being short.

"_Soi Fon!" _However, the only thing she needs to worry about now, is finishing the stupid chocolate that she was going to give to Byakuya, most of the stupid nobles don't know he hates sweets so he'll probably throw most of them away and I'll force-feed him my chocolate even if he doesn't want it, she decided.

"_SHAOLIN FON!"_

"_WHAT?"_

"_LOOK AT YOUR RIGHT HAND!" _

Soi Fon glanced down at the hand that was about to add the cherry on the chocolate, only to find that her hand was covered in her Shikai, and the deadly needle of Suzumebachi drop its poison on the cherry. She tsked and tossed the cherry into the garbage can, about 2 doors away. She didn't really care if she scored a shot in though.

"_Did you really want to poison Byakuya?" _Suzumebachi asked.

"_I'll just keep it in mind for when I'm a thousand years old and when he pisses the shit off of me" _Soi Fon thought with a smirk on her face. _"Now, leave me alone this stupid chocolate making is a shitload of work" _She hissed at the fairy, who decided to materialize. "Dematerialize right now, I need reiatsu to Shunpo or to protect Yoruichi-sama or myself if i find myself in danger" Soi Fon said turning to the fairy.

"Oh chill out, Soi Fon, if you are in danger I'll defeat the danger myself, I'm smaller than you are so they won't even see me and they'll just mistaken me for a bee"

"A bee in the middle of February? Nice story."

"Shut up!"

"Finally!" Soi Fon exclaimed as she wrapped the box with a familiar black ribbon and put it in a hidden pocket in her Onmitsukido uniform. "Tsk, took more time than expected...and half my reiatsu is gone, what the hell Suzumebachi?" Soi Fon yelled and the fairy just smiled and Soi Fon suddenly fell to her knees from a sudden strain she felt from her body. "W-What was that?" She demanded.

"I just took more of your reiatsu, don't worry a night's sleep will recover it all, but this way you'll be forced to go visit Byakuya without just dumping your chocolate or Shunpo'ing half way across Seireitei to his house and Shunpo back to your office at 2nd division and bury yourself in paperwork." Suzumebachi said, quite proud of herself.

"_I hate my Zanpakuto sometimes..." _Soi Fon thought, as she sighed and walked down a path, struggling to think about how she was going to talk to Byakuya when she arrived at his manner. While in her thoughts, she failed to see a very short person (shorter than her!) and rather small, bump into her. Soi Fon barely moved but the smaller person did and landed on their butt.

"I-Itai...Oh, G-Gomenasai, Soi Fon - Fukutaichou!" Soi Fon blinked before she remembered who the little girl was.

"Oh, no problem, Ise. I was lost in my thoughts and i didn't see you." Soi Fon admitted.

"Um...if it's not any trouble, can you help me...?" Nanao asked, her hair covering her face as she said so, and Soi Fon raised an eyebrow.

"You've got enough Reiatsu to blast a grown man through 5 walls, what kind of help do you possibly need?" She asked.

"Well, it's my captain...he won't do any work and Yadomaru - Fukutaichou got mad earlier and walked off." Nanao said. "Taichou was drinking a lot as well, so I'm a bit scared to go in there in case he tried anything." She said, muttering off her last sentence, but the ninja assassin heard it.

"Alright, I'll help you." Soi Fon decided, after all she liked Nanao, she wasn't an idiot, in fact she was quite intelligent, she was proficient in Kido, she hadn't seen her Shikai, but if she's hiding it, she's either scared of her Zanpakuto or her Zanjutsu is weak, but seeing as how Nanao is a perfectionist even when she's already hit her 300 year mark recently, she wouldn't let herself have an open weakness as big as Zanjutsu. All in all, Soi Fon just got happy at knowing there was someone else who had self-control, and secrecy unlike the arrogant, short-tempered, and showcasing morons she was used to seeing.

Soon, Nanao lead Soi Fon to an 8th division and behind closed door and Nanao just pointed inside there, Soi Fon nodded and gestured Nanao to stand back. In 3 seconds, Soi Fon just kicked the door down and walked into the room, Nanao just staring in shock.

"Oi, Kyouraku-Taichou" Soi Fon said, and her eyes immediately found a large pink man who was face flat on the ground and his hands were clutching a sake bottle. Nanao stormed past Soi Fon, her right hand crackling with red lightning.

"_YOU IDIOT!" _Nanao yelled, and tossed a Shakkaho and Byakurai at Shunsui who was unconscious and took the attack head on, Soi Fon just stood to the side, blinking and turning to Yoruichi when the cat-woman appeared.

"Yoruichi-sama..." Soi Fon started, but the cat-woman held onto Soi Fon's wrist and put them behind her back, she then reached into the hidden pocket where she hid the chocolates she made..._Oh shit..._

"Ohhh~ what's this Soi Fon? Chocolates? For whoo?" Yoruichi teased, waving the chocolates in the air and Soi Fon blushed.

"Chocolate?" Suddenly, Shunsui lifted his head up and suddenly felt the pain of the burn on his back. "Yare, yare Nanao-chan, did you throw Kido at me again while i was asleep?" Shunsui pouted and Nanao glared.

"You have work to do and you're already drunk in the afternoon" Nanao justified. "Yadomaru-Fukutaichou is really mad, so I'm just trying to save your sorry ass trying to get you slightly sober" Nanao added.

"So cruel, Nanao-chan" Shunsui muttered before he turned back to Soi Fon and Yoruichi. "Ohhh~ Soi Fon - chan made chocolates? For who?" Shunsui asked.

"None of your business!" Soi Fon said blushing.

"I bet it's for me" Shunsui said, plucking it out of Yoruichi's hand. "Thank you so much~" Shunsui added, smiling like an idiot and Soi Fon was about to drop kick the man, but Nanao beat her to it.

"YOU STUPID OLD MAN! HADO 90-" Shunsui's eyed widen and he quickly tossed the chocolate back at Soi Fon before he Shunpo'ed off, escaping Nanao's Kido. "HEY! YOU COWARD, GET BACK HERE!" The small girl yelled, chasing after Shunsui who kept Shunpo'ing around the 8th division properties.

Suddenly Lisa Shunpo'ed in. "What the hell happened in here? And are those traces of Kurohitsugi?" She asked.

Yoruichi just smiled. "Let's just say, Shunsui was involved and Nanao-chan can really get pissed off" Lisa just gave a smirk before she added in, "That's my Nanao-chan, now if you'll excuse me, I'll go join Nanao in killing that idiot." She then Shunpo'ed off.

"_That's a good Nanao-chan, killing Shunsui so I can deliver these to Byakuya without that stupid pink man telling all of Soul Society about the 2 of us in the maximum of 10 seconds." _Soi Fon thought with a smirk and a pleased feeling of satisfaction for Nanao.

"Ah, Ah, Ah Soi Fon, who are those chocolates for?" Yoruichi asked.

"Yoruichi-sama, surely you know" Soi Fon said, deadpanned.

"But i want to hear it from your mouth" The werecat complained.

"I will not say it" Soi Fon said, determined.

"...OH RANGI-"

"It's for Byakuya!" Soi Fon quickly slapped Yoruichi's mouth as gently as possible, and blurted out her answer, in response she got a Cheshire cat grin from Yoruichi and she deeply regretted blurting it out,

"Why didn't you just say so?"

"Up yours" She responded.

As soon as she entered Kuchiki grounds, she knew something was off, there were more prescenes than the usual maids, servants and division 6, there were ... weaker people that were scattered all around the Kuchiki manner and she was highly curious. _"Ha, see i told you Byakuya would get fan girls hanging around him"_ Suzumebachi butted in. Soi Fon just scowled, _"Yup, that means the stuck up 'i think I'm most important and should get the best and i DEMAND you give me what i want' bitches are all around." _Suzumebachi added just as a bright blonde and blue eyed girl walked over to Soi Fon with her hands on her hips and her nose stuck high into the air. _"And probably 5 meters of stick up hers" _Suzumebachi thought darkly and Soi Fon struggled not to laugh out loud at that one.

"Who are you?" The blonde asked in disgust, Soi Fon raised an eyebrow at that. _"How original" _She thought, remembering Byakuya and her first meeting.

"I am Fukutaichou of 2nd division and I'm here to see Byakuya about a classified mission the 6th division and the 2nd division are doing in the real world" She said with a cold edge, and the effect was obvious with Soi Fon glared at the blonde, said blonde seemed to back off for now, but her group seemed to back her up.

"Oh? And what gives you the right to see Byakuya all alone? For all we know, you just want to see him for yourself!" The blonde said obnoxiously pointing a finger at Soi Fon, not to mention she pretty much screeched that, making heads turn to Soi Fon. _"Stupid blonde. Now i know why people call Blondes stupid, i agree with them..." _She thought. _"Not to mention, since I'm a ninja I'm not used to this sort of attention" _She added in her head, but Suzumebachi stayed silent.

Soi Fon turned her head away from them and eyed Byakuya's room, suddenly the sun just shined out from the clouds and the light reflected and Soi Fon blinked away before figuring out what Byakuya was doing. _"Smart." _She commented before she turned to the door. Ignoring what the girls were screeching about, she lifted a hand on the barrier, and concentrated. _"Hm...A large pool of reiatsu, he probably activated Shikai for a long time before he exhausted himself and fell asleep - which would explain why his reiatsu is steadily building up." _She thought before bringing her right hand up.

"_Jinteki Shakusetsu, _Suzumebachi!" She commanded as her hand first unsheathed the blade and her hand brushed against the blade, and it transformed and wrapped itself around her right wrist and turned into the needle gauntlet. She then stabbed it directly at the barrier, leaving a black butterfly; the Homonka. She then took a few steps back and waited, the other girls were now screeching about how she 'vandalized' Byakuya's barrier and Soi Fon rolled her eyes at them.

In 3 seconds flat, the barrier broke down, and they all saw a panting and half-awake Byakuya ripping open the sliding door and staring directly at Soi Fon. Byakuya smiled, and half the nobles fainted, soon most of the girls fainted except for Soi Fon and the unnamed Blonde noble.

"Soi Fon..." Byakuya whispered and his eyes softened, the blonde huffed and Byakuya turned to her. "Who the hell are you? I thought i killed every last one of you fan girls" Byakuya said coldly.

"Aw, don't be like that darling...why would you like her over there anyway? She's short, flat, rude and she's violent, unlike her I'm average height, I've got a chest, I'm polite, and the perfect wife!" The blonde announced, putting her hands on her hips and bending down to show off her assets, she even had the nerve to wink at him!

"..." Byakuya turned away from her, "Soi Fon, do you need anything? Please come in, we'll discuss of it inside" Byakuya glared at the blonde and grabbed Soi Fon's wrist, pulling the Chinese woman inside before placing a barrier kido again, this time Soi Fon also helping and placing one of her own over it.

"I missed you this month...i didn't see you after your birthday" Byakuya whispered quietly as he held her in his arms. He wrapped his hands around her waist and shoulders while his head rests on her head, Soi Fon had her hands wrapped around Byakuya and her head on his chest.

"Yeah...I know, but that was 3 days ago you know..."

"Still, i didn't see you for 3 days."

"Heh. You big baby"

"If you're going to insult you I'll throw you back outside with the dumb blonde" He threatened and Soi Fon just laughed.

"Are you sure you want to do that to your girlfriend who spent pretty much half a day preparing something for you?" Soi Fon asked, and Byakuya raised an eyebrow, clearly curious and wanted to know what she had in store for him. All Soi Fon did was smirk. "Close your eyes and face your bed." She said and he complied. "If you peek you'll end up with a big butterfly on your face until i decide to hit you with the 2nd strike so you better not peek" She warned and she saw him shiver.

Soi Fon then grinned devilishly before she tapped him on the shoulder, Byakuya turned around his mouth open and ready to shoot off questions, but surprised when no words escaped his mouth. His words were swallowed and he blinked and blushed.

He was sitting down with Soi Fon practically on top of him, her face was only inches away from his, and the only thing that stood in between them was...a piece of ... chocolate...and surprisingly it wasn't sweet it was ... dark chocolate? He then saw Soi Fon smirk that sexy smirk of hers and she bit off her half of the chocolate, leaving the other half hanging in Byakuya's mouth.

"How does it taste?" She asked, Byakuya - who still couldn't form any words - quickly chewed the chocolate before swallowing and talking.

"It tastes amazing...i want more!" Byakuya demanded, pinning Soi Fon down. "Where did you hide the chocolate?" He asked, looking all over her body (not that way). Though, he did blush when another smirk made its way on Soi Fon's face.

"It's on me somewhere, and since you have my arms pinned down, you'll have to search me, Byakuya" She teased and but stopped smirking once she realized he was seriously going to try it. "OI! I'm just kidding, don't actually search for it" She blushed and this time he smirked.

"No way, it's your fault for making such addicting chocolate, and the fact that you teased me about it i might just search all over you for it" He whispered hotly into her ear and she shivered.

"B-Byakuya...I'll strike you in the face" She attempted to stop him. _"Oh, did i mention chocolate has the potential to be Aphrodisiac, so now you have a wild and naughty Byakuya-kun!" _Suzumebachi said.

Byakuya suddenly dipped his head at the crook of her neck, gently licking and nibbling on her neck and where the spot between her neck and shoulder meet, he sucked and she moaned before squirming. _"Hey! What gives Soi Fon, just give in and let him take you!" _Suzumebachi whined.

"_Screw you, you perverted Zanpakuto" _Soi Fon thought before he used both her hands to pushed Byakuya's jaw up into the air, though the nobles hands were still on either side of her, not to mention, his legs were once again on both her sides...much like their first meeting.

Suddenly, they heard a shatter, they turned their heads and they saw the unnamed blonde noble, another unnamed redhead noble and Ginrei standing at the door. The three blinked before they were into outrage,

"You stupid bitch, how could you seduce Kuchiki-sama! You're short and you're flat, and I'm the opposite, how the hell does he like someone like you and not me!" The blonde screeched.

"...Did we interrupt something?" The redhead asked, blushing and looking away.

"Byakuya, i thought i raised you better than to put a lady on the floor and in such an uncomfortable position" All 4 young nobles silenced and slowly turned in horror to Ginrei who looked quite upset,

"I-I-I'm sorry, Grandfather...can you...take these ... females out of Kuchiki grounds as I make it up to Soi Fon?" Byakuya asked, still trying to get his grandfather's last comment out of his head. Ginrei just nodded and shut the door before placing a soundproof barrier that they were both familiar in recognizing and blushed.

"...Well, that killed the mood didn't it" Byakuya commented after a while as they both sat up, back to back, facing opposite walls.

"Shut up, I don't wanna hear that since we haven't even gotten through our first kiss in 200 years and you're already talking about ... it..." She trailed off blushing.

"Well, we'll have to fix that...won't we?" Byakuya whispered huskily, suddenly turning to Soi Fon and licked the spot behind her ear. Soi Fon gasped and let her guard down, allowing Byakuya to pick her up and put her on his bed. "Don't worry...I'll be a good boy" He said smirking.

Just as he was about to lean in, the window shattered open, and in came a black cat with golden eyes. Soi Fon stared in horror, Byakuya looked pissed off though.

"Am i interrupting anything?" The black cat said in a masculine voice.

"FUCK YOU SHIHOUIN YORUICHI!" Byakuya yelled grabbing the cat and tossing the black cat out the window, thankfully the rest of the world didn't that, they only saw a cat fly out the window.

**The End. I'm too tired to write a proper AN here...sorry.**

**I don't care about reviews; they only motivate me and tell me what I need to fix to be a better writer, besides I'll know if people read this with Story Stats anyway.**

**Peace...and Goodnight**

**~ Moonless Sky Rinna**


	5. First Kiss

**Before I start anything, i just need to send a big thank you to xXSakuraHimeXx for giving me the 84 words to even start this fic. So thank for giving me the words, thank you for beta'ing and so this fic is most dedicated to you. **

**I also need some reviews of feedbacks since i need someone to read over my stuff. Teachers say my summarizing is my biggest skill and that I would never make a good short story, or any story for that matter. So, here I am trying to prove that i can make a good story. So feedback would be appreciated. **

**So, thank you to those who reviewed for me, I am touched, and your reviews certainly reached to my heart and made my day. So without further distractions...**

**Author: Moonless Sky Rinna**

**Words: 2427**

**Rating: T ... obviously because of Soi Fon, Yoruichi, Shunsui, and all those perverted ones.**

**Warning: Stuck up nobles, the type that would look in a mirror and STILL stick up their noses. **

**Summary: Soi Fon is having a bad day, and there's going to be a noble party later on, can Byakuya help her feel better?**

* * *

Chapter 5: First Kiss

(Hate at first sight Arc)

"Soi Fon..." Came the worried voice of Kuchiki Byakuya, who was seated in a simple white chair, sitting opposite from Soi Fon who seemed to be in a daze, soundlessly staring at the cup in front of her and stirring it with a small spoon or just fidgeting with the spoon every now and then. The usual Soi Fon Byakuya knew was one that was sarcastic, intelligent, loud, cute, tomboy, beautiful, and had a colorful vocabulary so it was far from normal since silence was the only thing that had met them since they sat down.

"Soi Fon is something wrong?" Byakuya tried again, genuinely worried that his love had troubles.

"...Huh?" Soi Fon answered stupidly as she was snapped out of her thoughts, she first stared down at her spoon and cup before meeting Byakuya's gaze."Oh...Um, what did you say?" Soi Fon asked, scratching the back of her head sheepishly and Byakuya frowned.

"Are you alright, you seem to be lost in thought, if there's anything troubling you, you know you can always tell me" Byakuya said, and Soi Fon felt his hand grasp her own under the table and that made a small smile form on her face. After the last time that ... embarrassing Valentines had happened, they decided to keep everything behind kido'ed doors AND WINDOWS, and away from the public, so for the noble to do such a not-so-hidden-as-he-wished act in public, it put a smile on her face to see that he cared.

"I'm fine" She said, still occupied by her earlier thoughts as her smile grew into a dreamy looking one and Byakuya was ... scared. "By the way, have you found what who those two nobles were from last time?" Soi Fon asked, turning the topic and Byakuya squinted his eyes, trying to remember.

"Ah, those two. That stupid blonde was named...well she wasn't Japanese so I don't know if I'm saying this correctly... Sydney, and that red head that was with her was named Jessica or something, but why are you so interested?" Byakuya raised an eyebrow and his mind was a storm. _Does she want to get them to torture me? Or does she want them to visit me when she's pissed...she does look a bit pissed right now though..._

"Why the hell did you find out their names?" Soi Fon asked, her eyes turning ice, and her words dripping in venom. Her hand slipped out of Byakuya's and were crossed in front of her chest. "Did you actually care about them?" She asked, her voice warning nearby people to get the hell away from the angry woman. Byakuya was the one that was sweating in his seat and ready to bolt into Shunpo when needed.

"W-Wait, Soi Fon, let me-" Byakuya soon found himself on the ground, face turning to the cloudy sky. _Oh...I'm doomed..._Bravely, he raised his head, only to jerk to back once more once he saw the silver daggers burning in his. _Yeah...she's mad...but why? This is so un-Soi Fon...Looks like I'll have to visit that stupid werecat for more details _He decided and vanished in a quiet whisper of Shunpo before leaving an angry Soi Fon to storm back to 2nd division.

"Why hello there, Byakuya-bo! Are you here to ask me how to do a faster Shunpo?" A certain purple haired woman asked as she laid down on the floor and turned to him at the door. "Or ... are you asking about Soi Fon?" She continued with a mischievous grin.

"As a matter of fact, yes. It's about Soi Fon" He said, walking in and taking a seat right in front of her. At this point, Yoruichi was speechless, not really expecting the two to get into something serious right after like ... what 2 weeks. But, we are talking about Soi - frikin - Fon and Byakuya the hot headed teenager, so anything is bound to happen.

"...Did Soi Fon attempt to assassinate you?" Yoruichi asked, sitting cross-legged and waiting for Byakuya's response.

"She didn't do anything, she just pushed me down, glared at me, then she Shunpo'ed off." Byakuya said. "And our conversation before was just ... about the two stupid girls that walked in on us during Valentines Day." He added. "She asked me what they're names were and I told her and then she just pushed me away..." He said.

"...Byakuya, you don't understand do you?" Yoruichi asked.

"Huh? No, You stupid werecat, if i didn't get it I wouldn't be here at all, talking to you of all people" Byakuya stated.

"Well...for the sake of Soi Fon I can't tell, so you'll have to go to her and ask her yourself, you're a man Byakuya! Soi Fon's man, show some manliness and march up to your woman and demand that she explain it to you!" Yoruichi said, pushing Byakuya out the door. "She's in her office probably trying to calm herself down by doing paperwork. See ya!" With that, she slammed the door in his face and Byakuya ventured the halls in search of Soi Fon's office.

* * *

"Run...while you can...she's...crazy!" A ninja gasped his final words as Byakuya walked down the hallway. Well, he was just standing at the corner of it since the entire hallway was filled with unconscious bodies left and right, Byakuya knew there was an attacker but to do that to trained ninjas would mean he would die.

"Who? Who did this?" He asked the fallen man, but he had passed out, just like his comrades.

He looked up once more and his swept across the bodies of the fallen ninjas. _Alright, here goes nothing..._ Just as he was going to take a step, he heard a loud groan and roar of frustration, his head snapped up and he blinked as he saw a chair fly through the door. Unfortunately, the chair landed on a fallen body, not that the thrower noticed.

_...Did Soi Fon just throw ... a chair out...This is bad, I'll need to re strategize... _Silently, he unsheathed his sword. "Chire, Senbonzakura" He whispered under his breath, and his Zanpakuto silently scattered into a thousand sakura blossoms. _I hope i won't die..._He prayed as he stepped closer to Soi Fon's office.

Just 5 steps away from the door, he heard a voice.

"I know you're there Byakuya, say what you have to say or leave" Soi Fon said, jerking the door open and staring into his face.

"Er,,,How are you today?" _STUPID! I'M DEAD _

"...Terrible, now if you have nothing else ... "

"NO! What I mean is ... uh ... Are you feeling fine today?"

"... Why do you...?

"NO! I mean that ... well you seem to be a bit ... frustrated and mad today, and I just wanted to see if I could help you." Byakuya said, and inwardly sighed a breath of relief as he realized that he escaped death by an inch. He decided that it sounded nice enough and Soi Fon wouldn't attempt to put a Homonka on him.

"Jinteki Shakusetsu, Suzumebachi"

Or maybe not ...

* * *

"...Byakuya-bo ...is that what I think it is?" Yoruichi asked, seating herself right beside the Kuchiki. Right now, he was at the last place he ever wanted to be in. It was a huge room, with many tables, chairs, and other nobles dressed in kimonos, dresses, or tux suits. Normally, he would at least have some tolerance for these noble parties, but not now, not when he'd almost lost his life against an angry girl-ish friend.

"What do you mean ... you demon cat?" Byakuya asked, his arms folded on the table and his head resting in his arms. His words muffled, but he didn't care.

"Did she go Shikai on you?" Yoruichi continued to ask, and Byakuya groaned in response, not wanting to answer or remember Soi Fon's wrath.

"I just don't understand what I did wrong" Byakuya said, finally raising his head up. revealing a Homonka near his collarbone. "I just walked up and asked her if she was frustrated or upset and if I could help her, and then she goes all Shikai on my ass!" Byakuya said, lightly growling.

"Hm...This is serious then" Yoruichi said. "You said before that she shoved you because you found out about 2 noble females that appeared on Valentines, didn't you?" Byakuya nodded. "In that case you idiot, she's mad because it's your fault and then you ask to help and you don't know" Yoruichi said, deadpanned. "Just do like I advised, take command, be the man, and tame Soi Fon"

Byakuya turned his head to the right, his eyes skipping the few females that were casting glanced at him and met his destination when he had eye contact with familiar silver storm eyes. Those eyes burned a hole into his and he turned his head away, and was stopped by Yoruichi's hand, which held his head, and turned it back to Soi Fon's direction and they were in eye contact once more.

"What did I say, Byakuya-bo? Show her that you're the man, don't back down, she'll just get more mad" Yoruichi said and Byakuya's confidence rose. The noble part of himself, which was the part that made him believe that he was superior to everyone, started to seep into his system and his eyes steeled.

"Hey Soi Fon!" He yelled suddenly, from his side of the room. Nobles turned their heads to the Kuchiki, who was smirking sexily, and the receiver of it only scowled and turned her head away. "Oi! Shaolin Fon, do you not hear me?" He yelled once more. "Don't ignore me! You've ignored me and attempted to kill me already so listen to me!" Byakuya smirked even more once she twirled around and glared at him.

"What do you want, you idiot!" She yelled back from her side of the room. All the nobles were standing still, watching the storm brew in the middle of the room.

"Were you ... jealous?" He asked, his smirk never fading from his face, it only faltered for seconds when he saw a blush dust over her normally pale skin.

"Shut up, you moron! Why the hell would I be jealous of anything associated with you?" She yelled, grabbing the nearest glass cup and tossed it at him, to which he side-stepped and unsheathed Senbonzakura.

"Chire, Senbonzakura!" In a single Shunpo, he had appeared right in front of Soi Fon - who had yet another deadly weapon: a (frikin) Shuriken. Fortunately, he had used his sheath from his waist and blocked the oncoming Shuriken aimed at him. Once he had a hold on her wrist he waved his other hand and Senbonzakura's petals surrounded them once more.

"What are you doing? Let me go!" Soi Fon cried, squirming and trying to get out of his hold, but he didn't budge, so she dropped her Shuriken and dropped her guard for a few minutes.

"Now that you're calm, and hopefully more logical, will you tell me why you were so upset today?" Byakuya asked calmly, unlike earlier, he had also gestured to Senbonzakura that was all around them, telling her that no one should be able to hear them since Senbonzakura had them in a dome.

"It's none of your business"

"You're mad at me, I believe I have the right to know what I did wrong" He countered.

"If you must know, I am ... jealous .. ish."

"Well, there's only one obvious solution to fix that then"

"Huh?"

* * *

From the outside of the sakura dome, Shihouin Yoruichi and Kyoraku Shunsui were on standby, just in case when the dome disappeared Soi Fon and Byakuya were in a battle that could kill everyone, the nobles themselves were trying to figure out what was going on. Many refused to believe that the Kuchiki and the Fon were together, while the others were just muttering about young love.

When the dome started dissolving, Shunsui's grip on Katen Kyokotsu tightened slightly and Yoruichi's palm tensed into a fist.

However, all the preparations were not needed, because when the dome dissolved, they saw a very smug Byakuya with his sword sheathed, the young noble walked out of the big room without a word, but gave Soi Fon a second glance before disappearing. They all turned their gaze to Soi Fon, who was still standing in shock. She blinked, and her fingers lightly touched her lips before Yoruichi's eyes widen.

"BYAKUYA KISSED YOU?"

And that was the only thing anyone ever heard before they all made small groups and began to gossip.

"Yare, yare, Yoruichi-chan, looks like Soi Fon-chan and Byakuya-kun are going to be targeted by those nobles, you just had to say that didn't you?"

"It's not my fault that little bee was giving that face, well at least now those two aren't going to kill each other and they had their first kiss...though the situation wasn't very romantic...she'll just be stuck with a horrible first kiss story for the rest of her very long life."

"SHUT UP YORUICHI/SHIHOUIN"

* * *

**Yes, I know it's terrible. This wasn't edited for beta'ed for I wanted to post this since I didn't post for a week or two. Please forgive me, I'll try to upload the next one faster. **

**~~Moonless Sky Rinna.**


	6. Whistling Storm

**I'm so sorry for that shitty last chapter, I'm ashamed and I will re-write another chapter 5 for you guys in the later future! I will also apologize in advance if anything else is shitty for the next little while, I can blame school, family, 'friends' and teachers, but if they're all excuses to you, I will still apologize. **

**I'm just happy you all read the last chapter the hits were beautiful X3. **

**Author: Moonless Sky Rinna**

**Words:**

**Rating: T **

**Warnings: This entire chapter is told from Yoruichi's perspective. **

**Summary: Yoruichi just watches them from behind the scenes.**

* * *

Chapter 6: True Love.

(End of Hate at First Sight Arc)

The sun was blazing hot, and not many people would've stand the heat. Unfortunately for the whole of Soul Society, they were Soul Reapers and had to wear black, right under the hot sun. This was also quite unfortunate for the 2nd squad, the ninjas, who were dressed from head to toe black, leaving only their eyes uncovered. Even in such weather, there was a lone black cat that was taking a nap from under the tree, watching all of the troops/ninja training for walking around the field with one golden eye.

"Yoruichi-sama?" A familiar voice called from above the tree, but the cat did not move, it just closed its eye. "Yoruichi-sama, I believe that you have a bit of paperwork to get through, and if you leave it to pile up, you'll end up in the same situation as last week." The cat suddenly shuddered, remembering that a week before, it had walked into a room, only to find it BURIED with paperwork, and it had only left it for 2 weeks.

"Ma...Soi Fon, I'm sure it won't ever get to that stage again." The cat spoke, with a male voice. It stood up on all fours and stretched. "Besides, shouldn't you be somewhere, with a certain somebody, doing god-knows-what?" The cat smiled as the pale woman blushed before bowing down.

"If you'll excuse me now, Yoruichi-sama." Soi Fon said hastily before she Shunpo'ed off. After Yoruichi saw the last blur of Soi Fon's blue hair, she let a small sigh of content before she expertly climbed the tree. She picked a branch before settling down on it and closed her eyes again.

* * *

She didn't know how many hours or minute passed since she had fallen asleep, but her ninja/cat/soul reaper instincts kicked in when she heard a small whistling sound, her ears twitched slightly, but she kept her eyes closed, seeing if it was an enemy or friend that was at the 2nd squad.

"Oi...Are you sure the cat isn't here?" Oh, someone who knew about her cat form, which meant it wasn't an enemy, but she still didn't let her guard down ... well until she heard the next sentence. "I don't want that stupid demon cat seeing us, not after that time we were sent to the real world and she caught us-"

"SHUT UP, I don't want to remember it!" She heard Soi Fon, and Yoruichi let her guard lower, and a smirk run across her face. Ah, she had remembered that memory quite fondly, when Soi Fon and Byakuya were assigned to go to the real world to kill off some Hollows they hadn't returned for 3 weeks and the Kuchiki elders and the Fon family were getting worried so Yoruichi made it a mission for herself to investigate. To her surprise she had found them at the beach, on what the humans call a 'Jet Ski', cursing at each other and attempting to knock each other off of it. Yoruichi eventually got over her shock and joined in, unfortunately Soi Fon was caught off guard, fell off her Jet Ski and landed on Byakuya...

"HEY! It's not my fault you fell on me!" A voice snapped her out of her thoughts.

"Neither is it mine!"

"It's the demon cat's fault!"

"Don't call Yoruichi-sama a demon cat!"

"I knew it! You were a fan-girl!"

"SHUT UP!"

Yoruichi sighed mentally, it was always like this when the two were tossed into the same scene, it was hilarious and the two weren't exactly out to kill each other either ... at least now, back then no one could've guessed what Soi Fon or Byakuya would've done to each other. It's was love and hate. The hate they share wasn't one that was the killer hate, they would curse, yell, and punch at each other to replace words of love, kisses and hugs.

"...Ne, if the demon cat really isn't here...then can you...?" A hopeful Byakuya asked, trailing his question and Soi Fon sighed before Yoruichi got curious and poked her head out of the tree in time to see Soi Fon holding a sparkly object.

"_Sparkly..." _The cat curiosity was sky rocketing at what Soi Fon was going to do. _"Curiosity killed the cat..." _Her inner voice told her. _"BUT! Satisfactory brought it back!" _She replied to herself before she soundlessly jumped off the tree.

Soi Fon brought the long sparkly metal to her mouth and her fingers were evenly covering holes on the metal. Yoruichi saw her take a breath before exhaling and creating wind-like music. One of her golden eyes saw Byakuya ahead, closing his own eyes and sitting there listening to the music.

"_Ah...How cute" _The cat observed. Soi Fon continued playing the wind instrument while Byakuya sat there, silently taking it all in. Yoruichi just watched the whole scene there. _"Their love is deep, and they probably don't even know themselves. Where a girl would drool all over Byakuya, Soi Fon punches him. And where a guy would cuddle up Soi Fon and be over-protective, Byakuya steps back and gives her her space." _

She probably would never find the same love. The love that the two share, the love and the hate, is only logical to them and only they can understand the complexity of it. Yoruichi wished for the same, to have someone understand her wishes, and hold their own against her, instead of the usual drunks that would get her for her looks.

It was also her own fault, she was a cat, she would never be able to stay in one place for too long. She would come and go with the wind, and no one would really expect her. She was the Goddess of Flash, she was fast. Too fast. No one could keep up with her.

"_If anything ... I would wish that their love continues ... because the calm won't last long, there's a storm brewing and this is the moment of calm before the storm." _The black cat thought before she silently crawled back to the shadows. Leaving the love and hating couple to their own moment as the whistling music finally ended and the two storm eyed Shinigami locked their eyes before connecting.

* * *

**Yes. Most likely short, but I hope this is good enough for you all. My school life is being a bitch, and my life is treating me like dirt, I would run away from it all, but life has no take 2. My bonds have broken and what took years to build was shattered in a span of 5 seconds. **

**So forgive me :D**

**~Moonless Sky Rinna**


	7. Arc 2 Bugger

**Chapter 7 here you go. Once again I thank xXSakuraHimeXx for the words and the review I got! Thank you so much! Oh and to answer someone's question about Soi Fon and Byakuya being too young, I do agree, but I had to use the 110 point since it was then that it showed the Omake where Yoruichi and Byakuya were playing 'tag' in a way and I didn't want to screw up the main plot too much to screw mine up even more, so you'll have to forgive me if their age seems a bit bizarre.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach. **

**Summary: Byakuya is bored one day and starts relating bugs to Soi Fon. Well, ain't that fun...**

* * *

Chapter 7: Bugs

( Start of In-Between Arc)

It was a sunny day when Byakuya got a day off from his soul reaper duties. The young noble wandered around the Kuchiki estate before he got bored and decided to train his swordsmanship. His Zanpakuto, Senbonzakura, completely agreed with him, and the two of them trained all afternoon. He hit the floor in a fall when he was too tired to stand any longer. He only rolled over to see the black sky. He sighed, thinking about returning to the war with paperwork the day after, he groaned and growled in frustration before tossing his hair tie away in anger.

"Why're you so mad, you were fine when I saw you training with Senbonzakura" A rough female voice said from behind and Byakuya jumped up in surprise to turn and face Soi Fon, who was sitting quite comfortably on a tree branch of his Sakura tree. She seemed to have sat there for a long time, and from what she said, she was watching him train. "You're weird you know, when you get a day off, other people would sleep, drink, goof off, but you would just go and train away." Soi Fon muttered and Byakuya caught it.

"Really? Because that only describes one person when they have a day off." He said, feeling his left eye twitch, but he did send a smirk over at Soi Fon to let her know he was being his sarcastic self again. He got a small growl and scowl in response but he was happy about that. "The last time you had a day off, you decided that sneaking into my room and stealing my hair tie would be a wonderful training exercise for training your ninja skills, do you not admit that you train on your day offs as well?" He asked, knowing that his question was really just poking at her childness.

"At least I know why Yoruichi-sama does it all the time now, you always make a big fuss about it, I'm surprised that you even wear at all since you know that Yoruichi-sama will steal it." She said. "And really, you need to up your guard, even if it's me, you shouldn't let your guard down it could've been an imposter or some other bitch that snuck up on you" She said as she jumped down from the tree and laid down beside Byakuya and looked up at the sky.

The two stayed silent and in their thoughts for a while. Soi Fon closed her eyes, letting the wind play with her hair. It was still summer, but the cool breeze at night was much better compared to the heat waves in the morning and afternoon. Also, much to Soi Fon's displeasure since her hair was so long, Yoruichi popped out of nowhere and caught her off guard before she tied Soi Fon's wrists and pulled out a _VERY_ familiar white hair tie and tied Soi Fon's hair up into a ponytail. At that time Soi Fon didn't see the white hair tie, but she Shunpo'ed around Seireitei with that and getting weird stares, she didn't know what she was wearing until she reached Byakuya's room where the nobel blushed, dragged her in and slammed the door closed.

"Soi Fon ... you do now what if means to Kuchiki's if a woman wears something like that in their hair, right?" Byakuya asked, fisting his mouth and trying to keep a straight face.

"No. I don't even know what Yoruichi-sama used to tie my hair up" Soi Fon said, her hand lightly touching the hair tie. At that time, Byakuya took a good look at Soi Fon before he had a frown on his face. Soi Fon blinked and voiced her question. "What? Do I look bad with it?" She asked and Byakuya just stood up and walked behind Soi Fon.

Feeling uncomfortable, Soi Fon attempted to stand up just so Byakuya wouldn't be standing behind her, but Byakuya kept a hand on Soi Fon's shoulder to keep her down and to assure her that he wasn't going to do something out of her comfort zone. Soi Fon did calm down and Byakuya lightly stroke the bangs along the side of her face to calm a few more nerves of Soi Fon's before he tugged the hair tie in one smooth move. Soi Fon jumped up at the suddenly action but forced herself not to strike him where the sun didn't shine and remained seated as her hair cascaded down her shoulders and she felt the ends of her hair brush against her back.

She just turned her head around to Byakuya who leaned down to give her a quick peck on the cheek and Soi Fon responded with a light blush that dusted her pale skin. "I don't like your hair tied up ... you look much better with your hair down ... it's more natural. If you tied your hair up it'd be like a bee with its antenna tied together." He said, lightly tugging on her hair.

"...Byakuya...are you comparing me to a bee?" Soi Fon asked, her eyes never leaving Byakuya's. In fact, Byakuya was still playing with Soi Fon's hair and Soi Fon's eye caught the white hair tie around Byakuya's hand. "Say, you didn't tell me what if means for a woman to wear that Kuchiki thing" She said, a bit impatient.

Byakuya's hands stopped fiddling with her hair and he seemed to freeze into a statue. His face was flushing but he did continue his words. "You know how Yoruichi is always stealing my hair tie?" Soi Fon nodded, "You must've figured out that this is MY hair tie" Soi Fon nodded again. "Unfortunately, half of Seireitei also know that this is my hair tie, and when any woman is seen with Kuchiki accessories on other people would think ... that they are either engaged or married because Kuchiki's don't bother with rings if they're Shinigami they'll just break it or lose it in the middle of battle, so they just wear the stuff from the guy Kuchi-"

"Are you trying to tell me that Yoruichi knew all this, and still decided to use your hair tie to tie my hair up and make me walk across all of Soul Society on purpose when I was suppose to go for 'Hollow Duty' and visit 8th to hand paperwork?" Soi Fon asked, her face blushing beet red, and sadly, Byakuya nodded yes to her question and she groaned, cursing the werecat woman in her head. "I can't believe it."

"I believe that the were cat was trying to prank you with this. After all, she was the one that set up that 'Horrible First Kiss Story' back a few hundred years ago, she was the one that always caused or witnessed our embarrassing moments, so I wouldn't be surprised if she jinxed our marriage or tried to get everyone to think that I proposed to you" Byakuya said, getting the hair tie and tying his hair. "I also think that she thought her plan thoroughly, she knew that I was going to tell you about the history and all, so that if I took the hair tie back, everyone will think I reconsidered my engagement to you and broke it off...making me seem like the bad guy when you were the one who intenitonally stole it." He scowled.

"So...for now, can I wear, I liked it" Soi Fon said, tugging the hair tie out of his hair, much to his displeasure.

"I don't like you in a ponytail" He whined.

"Neither do I, but it is summer, I'm a ninja, I'm wearing more black than the rest of Soul Society so I have the right to tie my hair up" She said, starting to tie her hair up when Byakuya Shunpo'ed forward and caught her wrist and the hair tie.

"I still demand you to drop that hair tie" He said.

"Screw you" She simply said and kicked him off of her, but he still had the hair tie and he smirked.

"Try to get it from me, Soi - bee" He sing sang out the door, Soi Fon stared in shock before Shunpo'ing after him, and he had already initiated a Shunpo before her.

"GET BACK HERE KUCHIKI BYAKUYA!" Although, she didn't mind flying through the sky or over the roofs since the wind did make her a bit more cool.

"That's right Soi - Bee, fly after me, attempt to get the hair tie!" Byakuya teased, Shunpo'ing in a zig zag before he completely disappeared from view and Soi Fon just growled before Shunpo'ing off to find him. _"I swear Byakuya I will bug you so much after this ...!" _She left the threat hanging in her head as she remembered a few years ago that she would poison his food.

* * *

**Once again, done at a ungodly hour, very tired and I have some sports competition tomorrow, shiit. RUN LIKE A BITCH! It wasn't beta'ed but it's average spelling and grammer hopefully. **

**See ya!**


	8. Sunshine

**Author: Moonless Sky Rinna and Ice Black Moon**

**Words: Roughly 2222**

**Warnings: Might not Flow, if you know what I mean.**

**Summary: Byakuya demands a hug, simple right? Nope, not when it includes a Ninja, and a demon cat ... and the rise of a Vampire Queen! :D**

**Rating: T**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach ... or sparkly Vampires.**

* * *

It was hot and Soi Fon was almost burning under the sun as she stood outside the Kuchiki estate. Yoruichi had another meeting with Ginrei about noble matters and Soi Fon had to follow the Shihouin princess since she was her bodyguard and all. On normal days she would've been fine, not under the sun and actually doing something else other than standing there like an idiot, however, _someone _decided to take on a mission with killing Hollows in Rukongai and wasn't there to spend time with her...not that she cared.

"_Ah, stop being in denial. Anyone with eyes that work can see that you're bored and besides, you're not standing by the door where your precious 'Yoruichi-sama' is, you're in front of his room" _A snickering voice in her head snapped her back to reality and she stared at the door in front of her, then she looked behind her. Only to see a swirling pink mess almost ramming into her and she was forced to Shunpo onto the roof and observe from afar._ "Oh, never mind! He must've sensed your Reiatsu and became your knight in sakura petal amour to come save you of your boredom!" _Suzumebachi cheered in her head.

"_Now, do as I say and grab him by the shirt, kick his door open, toss him onto the bed and-"_Soi Fon shut Suzumebachi out of her head for the next little while, seeing as her Zanpakuto got perverted once again. She looked down and saw the swirling pink mess dissolve gracefully to reveal a Kuchiki Byakuya standing in the middle of it all, unscathed and wearing a (sexy) smirk to add it all up. Byakuya looked up to meet Soi Fon's eyes and Soi Fon returned his smirk with her own smirk before she Shunpo'ed off the roof.

"Good afternoon" Byakuya said, not making any move to hug or get closer to Soi Fon, the bodyguard just nodded at Byakuya before she walked past him. "Oi...at least say something..." He said, turning around to look at her back.

"What do you want me to say?" Soi Fon asked, turning her head over her shoulder. "It's so hot out here, I can't even stand and you want me to speak?" She asked, raising an eyebrow before she turned around and found shade under a cherry blossom tree.

Byakuya frowned before he walked in front of Soi Fon. "Give me a hug." He demanded.

"Did I hear right? The Kuchiki Byakuya - and self-proclaimed coldest Kuchiki may I add - just asked for a hug?" She teased and he frowned even more. "Sorry, but no." Byakuya's shocked face rivaled the one when they first met. "Like I said, it's too hot out here and I don't need body heat to add to my stress" She said. Byakuya seemed to glare at her.

"I demand a hug" He said once more, sitting beside Soi Fon and attempted to wrap his arms around the small woman, but she had long Shunpo'ed up onto a tree branch. "...It's on." He said before he blurred and so did she.

* * *

"OI! Soi Fon, where are you? We're heading back to 2nd division!" Yoruichi called out from the doors of where she had just had a meeting with Ginrei. She knew that Byakuya was out on a mission today so Soi Fon would be alone, bored and very annoyed in the heat by the time Yoruichi was finished with her meeting, however to the cat-woman's surprise, her bodyguard was nowhere in sight when she came out of the meeting room.

It didn't add up, Soi Fon was a loyal and very responsible person; she wouldn't just leave Yoruichi all of a sudden to go have a drink or do something as dumb, so Yoruichi started to panic. What if Soi Fon was captured? Kidnapped? Oh, wait that was the same thing...or maybe, someone tricked her and they was being held hostage somewhere? Yoruichi shook her head, if anything DID happen, she would've heard Soi Fon's whisper of a Shunpo, and Soi Fon's reflex and instincts were top notch and with her speed Yoruichi could've at least heard her incarnation for Shikai.

Suddenly, two blurs pasted her, first a black one, then another black one. She blinked then she got a light bulb! That must've been Soi Fon and the kidnapper that tried to catch Soi Fon. She let a cat-like smirk appear on her face before she chased after the so-called kidnapper.

"So...let me get this straight...Byakuya-bo wanted a ... hug from Soi Fon ... and Soi Fon, you were already too hot for comfort and didn't want to hug Byakuya-bo because of body heat ... right?" She asked, and the two Soul Reapers nodded, they were sitting away from each other and in front of Yoruichi.

The cat-woman had caught the two of them in a matter of seconds. She first grabbed the kidnapper by the ankle before slinging him over her shoulder and scooped up Soi Fon and flashed stepped into an empty room and dumped the kidnapper down rather harshly. Her plan was to beat the living crap out of the kidnapper for harming her little sister-ish, and what better plan than to be ganged up by the Goddess of Flash and her student. Much to her surprise, the 'kidnapper' jolted up and started waving a wooden sword at her face.

"You stupid Were-cat!" were his first words. _Oh...it's just Byakuya..._"Why did you interfere?" He barked out. Yoruichi had the decency to look sheepish and rubbed the back of her neck. _Opps...me and my imagination..._She thought as Soi Fon just stood beside her and blinked. "Ah, well I can come here for what I wanted in the first place." He said, he leaned forward; a sign that he was going to initiate Shunpo, but Yoruichi held him by the back of his clothing and Byakuya ceased to move.

Yoruichi sighed for the billionth time before directing her gaze to the two not-so-young Soul Reapers. "Soi Fon ... just give Byakuya his hug" Yoruichi said in a gentle sisterly voice, knowing that Soi Fon was just teasing Byakuya and playing hard to get. Much to her surprise, Soi Fon actually smirked at her and folded her arms before speaking. _Oh jeez, I'm rubbing off__on__Soi Fon, she picked up bad habits from me..._The cat woman of 2nd division thought with great worry.

"But...if I give him a hug, then his 'cold, emotionless' Kuchiki reputation will be shattered to pieces! Not to mention, Byakuya isn't exactly what you call 'Mr. Sunshine', so I propose that we get Unohana-Taichou or some doctor to see if Byakuya has overcome his anti-social issues" She said, with a smug grin and Byakuya twirled his girly looking head to Soi Fon.

"Oh? I'm sorry; I didn't quite hear you Shaolin." Soi Fon's left eye twitched, "But I do suddenly remember that you had anger management classes that you have forgotten to attend a few weeks back" The two were suddenly glaring at each other with a vein popping at their temples and Yoruichi just sat there, blinking and trying to make out what the hell was going on.

"Ma..." No one heard her. "Oi..." She tried again, but still no one heard her. "Byakuya-bo...Soi Fon..." The yelling only got louder and some servants and maids were starting to get worried. When the two reached for their Zanpakuto's, she knew that she HAD to stop them. "OI! Control yourself you two...You're going to kill each other and regret it...Now, go into that room and start the makeup sex already."

"WHAT?" They both shouted in unison.

"What? Didn't you two already do it...considering what I walked into on Valentine's Day last 30 years ago..." Yoruichi muttered turning her head away.

"Shut up" Byakuya muttered under his breath.

"Don't disrespect Yoruichi-sama"

"Tch"

"OH FOR THE LOVE OF GOD!" Yoruichi got on her feet and Shunpo'ed over to Soi Fon, who was shocked to do anything; Byakuya was also shocked but still turned his head to see Soi Fon and Yoruichi who was behind the Chinese woman. Yoruichi smirked, then she shoved Soi Fon a bit harder than a normal shove, and the long haired ninja flailed before landing on Byakuya who caught Soi Fon, but the two fell to the ground. This time Soi Fon was on top and Byakuya on the bottom, but they did share a crimson blush on their cheeks.

_Flash_

They both turn to Yoruichi to see that she was holding a camera. The two instantly glared at the stupid device and cursed it...wishing it would see hell the next they had their hands on it. "Now that I have blackmail, I demand you two to hug, kiss and put this problem behind your backs...otherwise you two will face the sun and melt like the vampires you are..." Yoruichi teased.

Soi Fon and Byakuya both gave Yoruichi a deadpanned stare before Byakuya broke out laughing and Soi Fon looked at him curiously. Yoruichi grinned happily, see 'Mr. Sunshine' laugh and get her joke, poor Soi Fon, who was practically sitting on top of Byakuya, was confused and only glared down at a laughing Byakuya.

"Oi! Girly-boy, don't laugh at me! I demand you tell me what that meant" She said. Grabbing Byakuya's hair and tugging on it gently. _"Ha! __I KNEW YOU HAD A HAIR FETISH!" _Suzumebachi laughed in her head. Now Soi Fon was stuck, she had Byakuya laughing at her on the outside, Yoruichi grinning like a mad-man behind her and her stupid, perverted Zanpakuto laughing like a mad-scientist in her mind.

"SHUT UP!" She roared. "You!" She pointed to Byakuya. "Tell me, what the hell is so funny!" She asked, blushing and grabbing the front of his shirt and shaking him back and forth._"Aw...Shaolin, you should blush even more when you do this...and tuck your head in a bit it looks cuter!" _Suzumebachi suggested and Soi Fon slapped the spirit mentally.

"O-O-ok!" Soi Fon released him. "...The stupid demon-cat was calling you a Vampire for your ninja-like speed, your paler-than normal skin, and your eyes, your hair, oh and that ice princess tough front you put out" Byakuya listed off. Soi Fon blinked.

"I...am not a Vampire...If anything, something as weird as that can only be you Byakuya" She countered.

"HEY! No more insults! Either hug and kiss or do make up sex to fix this!" Yoruichi hollered. Soi Fon and Byakuya instantly were in each other's arms, hugging tightly and not letting the other escape the embrace. "Great! Now, let's go and pretend this weird conversation never happened!" Yoruichi said happily, only to see that the two didn't let go.

Soi Fon buried her head in Byakuya's neck while Byakuya held Soi Fon's head and her back. Soi Fon wrapped her arms around Byakuya and she snuggled with the young noble.

"...I knew you were a Vampire!" Yoruichi said after a while, to have Soi Fon and Byakuya break the embrace.

"Jinteki Shakusetsu, Suzumebachi."

"Chire, Senbonzakura"

* * *

Of course, that day in Soul Society, each division was cursed. Yoruichi would first Shunpo inside their division halls, office, and barracks, leaving a big mess everywhere, but following her were the lieutenants of 6th and 2nd, creating even more destruction ... and butterfly marks all over the place. They didn't stop until around midnight where Yoruichi had been lost for a while and the two young Soul Reapers went out for dinner before they started walking back to their divisions, stopping at Soi Fon's first.

"You know..." She started and Byakuya raised an eyebrow. "I still think you're Mr. Sunshine, so screw your 'cold, emotionless' mask of a Kuchiki" She said bluntly before turning away and heading back into her division, but Byakuya caught her wrist and Soi Fon turned around sharply. Her eyes turned to ice, but only to melt instantly when familiar lips met her own. Her eyes widen, and softened before she just closed them.

Byakuya broke off the kiss and leaned into her ear. "I'm fine with that...but just don't suck out my blood, Vampire Queen" He chuckled when she growled, and in the middle of her incarnation for Shikai he Shunpo'ed off, leaving Soi Fon with just a kiss on the cheek. The dark haired woman just stood there, glaring at the spot Byakuya had been last before she turned on her heel and made her way back to her barracks.

"_Whatever...he's still Mr. Sunshine" _She decided.

"_...Then...are you going to suck out all his sunshine and make him your pet, Oh great Vampire Mistress?" _A childish voice teased her and Soi Fon simply tossed her Zanpakuto at a tree, leaving it there only to pick it up when the sun rose.

* * *

**THE END...of this chapter.**

**Once again, I really hope you all enjoyed it!**

~Moonless Sky Rinna: Plz R&R so i know people actually read this ... because if no one reads it why the hell am I posting?


	9. Message Pt 1

**Don't mind about my profile, I'm still completing this ... because I feel committed to it. Anyway, sorry for the long update. I really don't need to give out any excuses, but I hope these next 2 chapters will help redeem myself for this. Thank you to those who reviewed, it made my heart warm. It even made me go out and buy a teddy bear (only for me to dissect it to a fluffy mess). **

**Oh, and this chapter is in 2 parts, this is pt 1. Pt 2 will be out soon, unlike this one.**

**Disclaimers: I don't own Bleach**

**Chapter 9. **

Byakuya's day did not start well. He had woken up with a major headache and maybe rolling off the bed did factor into that, but it still didn't change the fact that he had a headache! He had tripped four times trying to go to the washroom and back to his room, and Kuchiki Byakuya does NOT trip. Not matter what, when, or how. So, his headache grew in size and he was clutching his head and hissing in anger.

He wolfed down his breakfast in a un-Kuchiki-like manner. Not really caring when the servants and maids stared at him or when his grandfather gave him a stare, he was in a bad mood and he needed to clear his mind. If he learned anything from his lovely Soi Fon, he knew he shouldn't keep all that anger inside of him, because Soi Fon kept her anger in and then she would get everyone nuked and killed when she released it ...in 300 years.

_"Then I'd suggest that we train, Byakuya-sama. You did say you want to pick up the speed without using your hands._" Senbonzakura reminded calmly, saying nothing about the boys foul mood. _"Or maybe you could visit Soi Fon, she could calm you down ... with chocolate," _The Zanpakuto teased and Byakuya twitched a smile. _Ah yes, the great existence of chocolate...if only the cat hadn't existed._He thought sadly.

With some of his anger cooling off, he walked like his noble air all the way to an empty field somewhere in the grassy fields of the Kuchiki manner and unsheathed Senbonzakura. "Chire, Senbonzakura" He held his sword vertically and in front of him, he watched, still fascinated, as the sword practically dissolved into sakura petals and surrounded him. With his eyes, and his 100% concentration, he seemed to twitch his eye often as he attempted to use telepathy to send his sakura petals to destroy tree after tree, not seeing a certain black cat fast enough.

"Meow..." Byakuya twirled around, his eye twitching badly and his hand swinging with his twirl. The sakura petals jerked towards the black cat, whose blue eyes widen. Byakuya realized as well that it wasn't Yoruichi, he redirected his hand backwards and the sakura petals followed the movement like puppets, saving the cat from a certain pink death. "Meow!" The cat seemed to hiss in Byakuya's direction before running off. Byakuya just stared at where the cat had been last, before he heard laughter and turned around.

"Poor cat... Geez, were you that mad that you needed to kill an innocent black cat just for that?" Soi Fon asked, jumping down from the roof, her ponytail swinging from side to side as her Onmitsukido uniform ruffled slightly from the movement. She dusted off some dust on her clothes before speaking to him once more. "So, why were you so mad this morning?" She asked, putting her hands on her hips.

"...I-"

"No hugs"

"..."

"Now answer me."

Byakuya scratched the back of his neck sheepishly, "Well, I woke up with a killer headache and it got worse when I started tripping and all, I was hungry as well. So I decided to come and vent out my anger but then I realized I'm cursed with black cats and almost killed one." He said as his voice turned dead panned when he reached 'killer headache'. Soi Fon just stared at him.

"I see...well did it work?" She asked, taking a seat on one of the steps on the stairs and Byakuya nodded to her. It was silence for a while again, the only sound was Byakuya swinging Senbonzakura's handle back and forth, controlling the sakura petals to swirl and dance around the two of them.

Unfortunately, silence didn't for very long, a messenger Shunpo'ed in between them and the two of them gave the messenger their attention. "Message for Kuchiki Byakuya and Shaolin Fon." The messenger said quietly and the two were suddenly narrowing their eyes. It was serious shit. When it came to Soul Society matters, they would be referred as Kuchiki-sama and Soi Fon, but the two knew when they were called by their full names, it was noble shit ... served on a golden plate calling for them.

"Speak" Byakuya ordered and if possible, the messengers head lowered even more.

"Hai. 6th division captain Kuchiki Ginrei requires both of your presence immediately in his office."  
The two gave a nod and the messenger Shunpo'ed away. The two locked eyes, and began a telepathic conversation.

_"What does he want?" _Soi Fon raised her eye brows.

_"Does he want to lecture me on how to take a woman again?" _Byakuya's face paled at the thought.

_"Did he want to set some ground rules?" _Soi Fon bore her eyes on him.

_"Is he going to force us to marry?" _Soi Fon saw a glint of mischief in his eyes and glared at him. The two sighed at the same time before Shunpo'ing off to 6th division.

* * *

"Grandfather?" Byakuya knocked on the shoji door three times before receiving a 'Enter' from Ginrei, slowly he slid the door open and saw his grandfather sitting at the desk, apparently waiting for the two of them. Byakuya immediately stepped into the office and made space for Soi Fon to step in beside him as well.

"Kuchiki-sama" She said formally and bowed. Ginrei nodded and pointed to the chairs. .

"Take a seat" The two were still uneasy, but still sat down in front of him. "...Now, this isn't really what you think it is, but I just need some help from you Soi Fon." Soi Fon raised her eyebrows. "You see...there was a message this morning, but it was not in Japanese, thus most of it was unreadable, however we did see Byakuya's name appear on it and we were all curious. As for the rest of the evidence ... I believe you must see it for yourselves." Ginrei said, coughing at the end before handing an envelope to Byakuya.

Byakuya opened the envelope with ease and pulled out a few sheets of paper, as he did, a few photos fell out and Soi Fon reached down to grab them, but as soon as she got a good look at what they were, her face turned red and she dropped them back on the floor before her gaze returned to Ginrei.

"I-Is is what I think is it...Was she trying to ... even if she knew me and Byakuya...?" Byakuya did not understand a word she was saying, and the stupid Chinese characters weren't helping. His Grandfather nodded at Soi Fon's question, thus making his little bee (Byakuya: Yes that's right _MINE!) _turn red. Frowning at the thought of being the only one who did not understand the situation he reached down - despite Soi Fon's protests - and glared at the photo in his hand.

He blinked, twice, before his face turned into a tomato and he dropped the photo down like it was burned before turning to the two of them

"...Was that a slut that just sent me mail trying to get me to ..." He could not continue, he could not look at them in the eye. "...Hey wait" He snapped out of a trance before reaching down to study the picture.

"OI! What are you doing you pervert" Soi Fon hissed, not wanting the servants or maids to overhear them and spread rumors around Soul Society like a wildfire.

"...This blonde...looks strangely familiar..." Byakuya squinted his eyes at the photo, and then he jerked away as far as possible when a familiar black and yellow stinger poked a hole through the picture. "HEY! Wait!" Byakuya held his arms up in the air, abandoning the 2 parts of the picture "It was the blonde bitch from that 800 years ago, remember?" Byakuya tried, attempting to save his life from a red faced girlfriend, to his surprise it did work and she blinked before taking the photo from him.

Still equipped with Suzumebachi, she took a good at the photo before jabbing it with her stinger for the second time, making the photo turn into ash and dust. "That stupid bitch ..." She muttered under her gritting teeth. She turned to Byakuya and took the rest of the sheets from his hands and started reading through the Chinese, when she finished, she was shaking from anger.

"Ne...What did it say?" Byakuya asked, shaking as well, though mostly from fear. He had asked this question with his life on the line, but he was curious, damnit! He just watched as Soi Fon slowly stopped her shaking and turned to him with a calm gaze that scared him to the core.

"It's nothing you need to concern yourself with, Kuchiki-sama, I shall take care of this threat" With that, Soi Fon Shunpo'ed out of the office, leaving a very confused Byakuya and a satisfied Ginrei.

"...What was that?" Byakuya asked his grandfather, who just stared at his grandson.

"That was ... a letter from 'the stupid blonde' as you had put it, and she was trying to-"

"Yeah, I get that part, but the letter...was what that all about?"

"...I'm afraid you'll need to ask Fon for that information." He replied.

"Alright..." _I DON'T WANT TO DIE _He calmly Shunpo'ed out the office, following the traces of Soi Fon's Reiatsu.

* * *

_Dumb blondes ... why couldn't I have killed her all those years ago? _Soi Fon thought as she calmly stormed through Seireitei. She made sure that her face showed no hints of anger or bloodlust, hell she even made sure to clamp down on her murderous intent just so Yoruichi wouldn't find her. _God knows that Yoruichi-sama would laugh, joke, and ... _

_**"Get you naked as well, take embarrassing and sexy pictures of you before handing it Byakuya in an envelope!" **_Suzumebachi laughed in her laugh, practically rolling around. _**"Wait...that...was the most perfect plan I could come up with! Alright, Soi Fon go-" **_

Soi Fon clutched the side of her head, gritted her teeth, and tried to keep the growl at her throat from coming out. _"You stupid ... perverted ... annoying Zanpakuto! I will never do something so embarrassing! I'll handle this the way I've been taught!"_

_**"You've been taught to handle a situation where your boyfriend is getting a marriage proposal through slutty pictures? Please, do share your wisdom" **_Her fairy-like partner said sarcastically, rolling her eyes, hands on hip.

_"No, you idiot. I'm an assassin, I've been taught ... to stab them in the back" _Soi Fon replied, letting her first smile of the day shine through, however, this wasn't the kind of 'beautiful' smile she would rarely give it ... it was a smile that was covered with killing intent, murderous aura, and clearly got 'must kill target' plastered all over it.

_**"Hm...Are you really that lowly, though? Taught or not, (oh hey that rhymed!) this is a war of love, that being said, I forbid you from using lowly tactics in this war!" **_Suzumebachi said.

_"Oh? Well, if you're the Ruler of Love, then you must remember this saying "All's fair in Love and War"" _Soi Fon mentally smirked. _"But ... I guess I'll play by your rules. If I'm fighting for that stupid spoiled Kuchiki, might as well do this in an honorable way."_

_**"That's right, and when he sees you fight so ... honorably, he'd have that 'falling in love all over again' feeling, and then FINALLY YOU TWO CAN HAVE GODDAM SE-"**_

_"I get it, now shut up, I need to plan." _

Unknown to the very deep-in-thought Shinigami, one Kuchiki Byakuya was keeping his distance from said Shinigami. After he had Shunpo'ed in front of her a few meters off, he saw that smile and ran for it. He knew he had to talk to her, but ... how could he, especially when that smile practically promised death.

_"Please ... to any real gods up there, don't let me be the one she wants to kill ... I won't be able to stop her!" _He prayed. He really adored her too much...

**To be continued in the next chapter.**

* * *

**Preview since I got such **_**lovely **_**reviews.**

"I'm going to prove it to you, Kuchiki-sama, that I am the better girl and wife!" She screeched, before pointing to the large machine behind her. "Now, get on here you lowly noble, after we dance a storm, Kuchiki-sama will know that I'm the better woman."

Soi Fon just stared behind the blonde and to the machine. "Is that ... a dancing machine?" _"Oh geez, and when I thought Yoruichi-sama's 'life-lessons' weren't important." _She thought, chuckling mentally as she remembered the time she spent with her mentor fooling around in the living world.


End file.
